Allergies and OneSided Affections
by elfyeverwriting
Summary: In which Olive loves Fletcher, Fletcher loves Chyna, Chyna loves Angus' dog, and Angus is just going with it.


Disclaimer: ANT Farm belongs to Dan Signer & Disney Channel. iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Allergies and One-Sided Affections<br>An ANT Farm Oneshot

* * *

><p>"Please Olive?"<p>

"No."

"I'm on my knees!"

She looked at him then, pathetically kneeling in the middle of a Webster High hallway. "I can see that."

He sighed, getting up from the ground. "Fine, if you won't help me get Chyna to like me, then..." he looked around; his eyes finally settling to a stop just inside the ANT Farm where Angus was typing away on his computer. "Then I'll just ask Angus."

She scoffed. "Good luck with that."

Brushing her off, Fletcher ran up to his not-so-much-of-a-buddy. "Hey Angus!"

Angus looked up from his cheeto-covered keyboard at the boy. "Oh. Hello, Fletcher." And resumed his typing/chewing on a chicken leg.

He tried to hide his look of disgust. "Can you help me win Chyna's heart?"

Angus wiped his mouth, thinking. "Have you tried winning her dad over?"

Fletcher mentally face-palmed; they had already been over this before. "Yes, but Chyna doesn't care what he thinks. So. Help. Me."

It seemed the boy was getting desperate, and Angus was running out of answers. "I don't know; have you tried watching television?"

His face perked up. "Television?"

Angus shrugged. "If nothing else, it's entertaining."

Fletcher turned away, smiling to himself. "Television..."

* * *

><p><em>"No..." The girl, named Carly, said, walking away.<em>

_The boy, named Gibby, followed her, clutching a puppy in his hands. "I named him Sir Licks'A'Lot."_

_"That's really cute, but don't go thinking that I'm-" He held the puppy out to her then, allowing it to lick her nose. Her face lit up. "Aw, sir does lick a lot!"_

That's it!

All he had to do was get a dog, a cute one that Chyna would fall madly in love with, then he'd have an excuse to see her more often! It was perfect.

* * *

><p>He texted her early that Tuesday morning, telling her to arrive at school at exactly 7 am for a surprise. She excitedly texted back, asking Fletcher what it was and that it wasn't a wax sculpture of her again, was it? He replied back that, no, he wasn't that weird... Unless she found it weirdly attractive.<p>

She never replied back.

So now, here he was, nervously pacing back and forth in the school hallway, waiting for Chyna to arrive when he bumped into Olive.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled before she realized who it was, and before he even had time to react.

"Olive?" he asked, trying to hide the puppy behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Fletcher. What's that behind your back there?" she asked, trying to take a peek.

"Nothing!" he yelled defensively.

The puppy's whimpering betrayed him. "Is that a dog?"

"Um, no. It's my... science.. project."

"We don't have a science project."

_Darn her good memory._ "Oh, well, guess I should take it home then." He attempted to run away, but Olive's words stopped him.

"Chyna's allergic to dogs."

He turned around. "How did you know Cuppycake was for Chyna?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Please please Olive, help me come up with a way for Chyna to like me! I'll do anything! You're invited to the wedding! _And the next day, you show up to school with a dog. An admittedly very cute dog. How could it _not _be for Chyna?"

_Again, with the memory._ "I knew I should've gotten her a bunny."

"She's allergic to bunnies too."

He growled. "Fine," he growled, setting the puppy on the ground. "I'm going home."

Olive stared after him. After she was sure he was long gone, she kneeled down next to 'Cuppycake'. "I never said_ I _was allergic to puppies," she told her. "But he didn't even offer, did he?" Smiling sadly, she rubbed Cuppycake's ear a little, then left, following in Fletcher's footsteps.

* * *

><p>(She also wasn't allergic to clueless pre-teen boys, but sometimes she wishes she was. It would save her a whole lot of heartbreak.)<p>

* * *

><p>The very next morning, a Wednesday, Angus walked into the ANT Farm to find Miss Cuppycake fast asleep in his chair. His first reaction was one of confusion; his second, of annoyance. He picked the puppy up, about to reprimand it for all the shedding fur now left all over his <em>brand new<em> _chair _when Chyna walked in the room.

"Aw, Angus! That's such a cute puppy!" She kissed its head, then began ruffling its fur. "What's her name?"

"Uh, Spot?"

"Daww." She touched her nose to 'Spot''s. "She's adorable."

He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. "Well, hey, maybe you and I could go to some place a little more..."

She turned her head to him, putting her finger over his lips. "Sure, Angus," she smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Hey, no one ever said Olive Doyle was allergic to lying...<p>

* * *

><p>My first ANT Farm! Sorry if its horribly out of character, but I tried. :) The Changus was especially hard but I. Just. Love. Them. So I had to write it in.<p>

Lots of Love, Ellie!


End file.
